Remember me
by emiliaaa-cullen
Summary: Edward se fue luego del accidente con Jasper, 5 años después una carta de Bella lo hace volver. Cuando llego a Forks se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Bella por su parte le pidió que nunca se olvide de ella, pero el no estaba dispuesto a dejar la ir.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Meyer. La historia esta basada en su historia también.

Capitulo 1

**Edward pov.**

Habían pasado cinco años, cinco malditos años desde que cometí el error mas grande de mi larga vida: dejar al ser que más amé_._ No sabía absolutamente nada desde aquella vez que me fui diciendo la mentira mas grande que un ser puede decir en el mundo, le dije que no lo amaba y que no era buena para mi, cuando era al revés, yo no le convengo a ella, y porque soy un maldito cobarde me fui porque no la podía proteger de otra manera, me sorprendí mucho de mi mismo cuando la deje, soy bastante egoísta, porque la amo mas que nada, creo que ya todos lo saben pero creí que sería feliz si me mantenía lejos de ella.

En estos 5 anos no supe nada de ella porque yo no quería sería demasiado masoquista de mi parte, le prohibí a Alice que la vigilara y ella obedeció. Estos últimos 2 años volví con mi familia en realidad ellos volvieron con migo, yo estaba viviendo en Rió de Janeiro en Brasil cuando todos llegaron para "sacarme del pozo".

Solo ellos no entendían que la única capaz de hacerlo sería Bella y ella de seguro me odia y realmente le di la razón para hacerlo.

Ella realmente tenía razón tengo alma y un corazón que late sino no habría alguna explicación para tanto sufrimiento que siento en este momento.

Sentí los pensamientos de Esme del otro lado de la puerta, dudando si entrar o no, esta situación le hacia mucho mal a ella, sentía mi dolor como propio, además ella quiere a Bella como una hija mas. Igual no era comparado el dolor que sentía Jasper, él cree que tiene la culpa de todo y se pone peor cuando siente mi estado de ánimo.

—Pasa Esme —le dije antes de que golpeara

—Cariño —dijo mientras se acercaba —_esto no puede seguir así _ —lo ultimo lo pensó

—Ya no se que hacer —le dije en voz alta, ella me abrazo.

—Todos estamos aquí para ayudarte, toma —dijo mientras me entregaba un sobre— yo no tengo nada que ver— dijo antes de salir del cuarto, cuando moví el sobre percibí una leve fragancia de Bella, busque el pensamiento de Esme pero ella estaba diciendo los elementos de la tabla periódica.

Mire el sobre que tenía escrito mi nombre, en realidad mi apellido y mi dirección con una letra bastante familiar, di vuelta el sobre pero no decía quien la envío, lo abrí rápidamente y en seguida el olor de Bella lleno la habitación, era una carta de ella, eso explicaba el comportamiento de Esme, saque el papel, lo desdoble y comencé a leer.

_Edward:_

_Como decir todo lo que tengo para decir, han pasado muchas cosas, de seguro te preguntas como supe tu dirección desde hace un tiempo me envío cartas con Esme, no te enojes con ella yo le pedí que no te dijera, pero ella me pidió que te escribiera y aclarara todo. No hay mucho que aclarar, __Te fuiste, diciendo que ya no me amabas. Pero yo sé que me mentiste. Por que podía notar que lo que decían tus ojos, contradecían tus palabras, o eso es lo que quiero creer..._

_Quiero decirte que la mayor parte de mi promesa la cumplí, no hice nada entupido o peligroso, pero vos no cumpliste tu promesa, sigues aquí como si nunca te hubieras ido, en fin, no escribo esta carta para reclamarte si no para decirte la verdad. Edward a pesar de todo te sigo amando, nunca lo deje de hacer._

_Te escribo ahora porque no se si el día de mañana podré hacerlo porque estoy enferma, cada minuto que pasa muero, tengo cáncer de útero y me dieron seis meses de vida, solo necesitaba que supieras la verdad, te amo. Siempre tuya._

_Bella._

Termine de leer la carta y quede en shock, Bella tenía cáncer y se iba a morir en seis meses, y me escribió para decirme que a pesar de lo que le hice después de 5 años me sigue amando, mire la fecha que tenía la carta y si estuviera vivo en ese momento me habría agarrando una paro cardiaco, la carta era de hace cuatro meses atrás, un grito de la planta baja me saco del hilo de mis pensamientos y de un momento a otro los brazos de Alice estaban alrededor mío.

—Edward —susurro, vi en sus pensamientos que veía lo que la carta decía— tenemos que ir— estuve a punto de objetar pero ella explico por que tenemos y no tengo; y tenía razón.

—Esta bien Alice, ya vamos —iba a salir corriendo pero me detuvo

—No podemos correr hasta EE. UU., prepara tu bolso rápido mientras pido los boletos —yo solo asentí. Una hora mas tarde Alice y yo estábamos rumbo a Forks en un avión que haría escala en México y nos dejaría en Seattle. El resto de la familia nos alcanzaría con nuestras cosas dentro de un día dos.

—Alice —le dije con desesperación.

—No puedo ver nada —dijo igual de desesperada que yo.

—Alice, que hago si se murió. —dije asustado

—Edward deja de ser tan pesimista —me reto —tiene que haber alguna explicación.

—Per… —me cayo con una lluvia de insultos mentales —es todo mi culpa nunca me tendría que a ver ido.

—Edward esta enferma, tu compañía no la abría salvado —di un sonoro bufido y me voltee para mirar el resto de los pasajeros —Edward —me llamo con temor— pude ver a Charlie llorando y estaba en compañía de dos niños —pude ver la visión de Alice y los nenes eran muy parecidos a Bella.

—¿Crees que? —¿Bella tendría hijos? Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, si no el llanto de Charlie.

—No lo se Edward, no lo se —la visión de Alice se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Los niños abrazados a Charlie, el llorando, ambos pequeños, son Bellas en miniatura. No podía estar en un mundo en el que ella no existiera, no podía haber sido tan entupido, solo pude pensar una cosa "Bella espérame, no me dejes solo aquí".

* * *

**bueno espero que les guste, se que hay historias parecidas a esta, pero mas adelante cambia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que el se fue, cinco años que día a día lo intento olvidar pero con eso lo único que logro es amarlo mas y mas. Hace un año me diagnosticaron casar de útero y hace cuatro meses me dijeron que sería mucho si vivo medio ano más, entonces decidí enviarle una carta a Edward no quería morir sin que el supiera que aun lo sigo amando, conocía la dirección de la casa en la que ahora los Cullen Vivian porque cada tanto me enviaba cartas con Esme, además ella me dijo que el estaba muy mal que quizás debería intentar aclarar todo con el, entonces le envíe la carta de la cual no recibí respuesta alguna, ¿Es que no puedo ser mas estupida? Yo no le importo por eso se fue y yo aquí pensando que algo me puede querer, haciéndome ilusiones todo por no poder olvidarlo.

—Bella —me llamo Jacob mientras entraba a mi cuarto, este se había transformado en mi mejor amigo, el me ayudo siempre que lo necesite, si bien era un licántropos, o si yo siempre con los seres mitológicos, el siempre estuvo para mi, me saco de mi estado de zombi cuando Edward se fue y ahora me estaba ayudando a criar a Renesmee y Antony, ellos son mis hijos, son mellizos y tiene tres años.- ¿Bella?- Me volvió a llamar.

—¿Qué sucede Jake? —dije dándome vuelta para mirarlo.

—Estas pensando en él —afirmó

—No importa, ¿Qué quieres? —dije zanjando el tema, gracias a dios él comprendió una cosa era que yo lo nombrara en mi mente y provocarme que el corazón se me rompiera mas si eso era posible, pero que alguien lo nombre era demasiado para mi, quizás no tiene sentido pero es algo que no puedo escuchar su nombre me rompe mas de que si lo pensara.

—Emily me dijo que te preguntara si podía ver a los niños hoy, pq hace mucho no los ve y los extraña —Emily era la mujer de Sam el alfa de la manada de licántropos, ella me ayudo mucho con los pequeños, sobre todo cuando surgió el problema de la enfermedad.

—Claro que si- respondí tratando de sonar feliz, pero no podía —Jake, los vas a cuidar mucho ¿verdad? —le pregunte de la nada. El levanto la cara para poderme mirar a los ojos, sus ojos se veían tristes.

—Ni tienes que preguntarlo, los cuidare como si fueran mios.

—Eres el padre que nunca tuvieron y lo sabes —eran hijos de Mike Newton con quien fuimos novios durante casi ocho meses, a los tres meses del embarazo se entero y me dejo, se fue y nunca se hizo cargo de sus hijos, su excusa era que no eran sus hijos y la justificación de esto era que no se parecían a él, eso era verdad eran iguales a mi, solo Antony tenía ojos verdes, no se de quien los heredo pero al fin y al cabo los tiene.

—Ellos son los hijos que nunca tuve, bueno solo Ant, porque es incesto, si cuando Nessie sea grande… —lo fulmine con la mirada, el había imprimado de mi pequeña bebe— ¿que? no lo pude evitar.

—Hasta los dieciocho no la puedes tocar —dije resignada, esta discusión ya la habíamos tenido, igual confiaba en el, nunca le haría nada si ella no quisiera, pero es algo inevitable para el amarla y yo no puedo hacer nada.

—¡Claro que no!, estas loca Bella, me voy a llevar al dúo dinámico a lo de Emily, luego te llamo.

—De acuerdo —Jacob se paro y luego de besar mi frente se fue.

Como cada vez que me quedaba sola después de una charla como esa, me puse a pensar. Jake es un niño todavía, bueno no tan niño tiene 21 pero no es tan grande como para criar dos niños solos, no digo que sería mal padre, pero quizás no este preparado, además los niños no eran nada suyo; pero mi peor miedo era que si yo moría ahora los pequeños no me recordaran o que Mike se los quiera llevar y que no deje a Charlie o Jake verlos. No tengo que pensar en eso debo ser optimista.

Me terminé de preparar, y salí dispuesta a hacer las compras. Subí a mi auto, un Honda Accord 2008 negro, un auto familiar que me había salido bastante barato, por que era usado.

De cualquier modo, el dinero no escasea, por suerte, soy directora del Jardín de Infantes de Forks.

Manejé un rato hasta llegar al mercado, donde compré todo lo necesario y volví a lo de Charlie. Al llegar me sorprendí, su patrulla no estaba y en su lugar había un Porsche amarillo. Me bajé del auto y acomodé el pañuelo que cubría mi poco cabello, el cual había perdido a causa del tratamiento. .

Cuando llegue al porche saque mi juego de llaves, abrí y entre; camine hasta la cocina llevándome una sorpresa enorme al entrar, allí sentada junto a la mesa estaba Alice.

—¡Bella! —dijo sorprendida para luego a velocidad vampiriza acercarse y abrazarme con fuerza- oh Bella que alivio que estés bien- dijo entre sollozos sin lágrimas, en ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar.

—Bella —dijo la voz familiar de mi amigo, con un tono preocupado

—¿Que pasa Jacob—igual de preocupada que le haya pasado algo a mis hijos.

—Hay vampiros en Forks, los puedo sentir —estaba enojado y preocupado.

—Ya lo se, no te preocupes Jake, llámame cuando traigas a los niños —y colgué sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo.

—¿Quien es Jake? —pregunto Alice, me sorprendió que no supiera.

—Es un amigo de La Push, el es un Licántropo —de seguro lo sabía pero ahora la que estaba sorprendida era ella.

—¿Qué tiene hijos? —pregunto curiosa.

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Entonces porque dijeste…- se quedo en silencio. —Bella, ¿eres mama? —Me quede en silencio un largo instante.

—Si lo soy. —Alice se quedo callada —¿Alice que haces aquí? —su rostro se puso serio.

—Quería saber porque no podía verte, pero ahora que me dijiste que te juntas con licántropos comprendí, pensé que habías muerto, ya sabes por…

—¿Leíste la carta? —Le corte, ella asintió.

—¿Bella porque te casaste con Jacob y tuviste hijos si todavía amas a Edward? —Dijo directamente un poco enojada, si las cosas fueran así le daría la razón para estarlo, pero ella no sabía nada, tenía que saber la verdad.

—No estoy casada y Jacob no es el padre.— Ella arqueo su ceja.— Hace un poco mas de tres años acepte ser la novia de Mike, tenía que olvidarme de él de alguna manera, una noche las cosas se me salieron de las manos y… bueno solo paso, tres meses después me entere que estaba embarazada y el idiota dijo que el no era el padre y me dejo por Jessica.

—¡oh bella! —dijo mientras volvía a abrazarme —Estábamos tan preocupados que no pudimos hacer otra cosa que volver.

—¿Alice por que hablas en plural?— ella me miro como si fuera obvio —¿Él esta aquí? —no pude reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban salir desde que vi a Alcie.

—Bella. —me llamo una voz de hombre que hace mucho no oía pero fue totalmente familiar.

* * *

**Quien será? El siguiente capitulo es Edward Pov, como reaccionara al enterarse que Bella es madre? Y ella al verlo?, nos leemos en el próximo cap, reviews.**

**Emilia**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Edward POV

Cuando llegamos a Seattle rentamos un auto que fuera rápido, Alice eligió un Porche amarillo, para nada discreto, ya que ella iba a manejar; un vez en la ruta manejó a toda velocidad en dirección a Forks, una persona que maneja a una velocidad normal tarda cuatro horas en ir de Seattle a Forks, nosotros tardamos entre dos y tres.

— Cuando lleguemos irás a casa a dejar nuestras cosas, yo iré a la casa de Bella, creo que es lo mejor —me dijo Alice

— Está bien. — le respondí. El resto del camino pasó en silencio, Alice intentaba no ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, por eso, dedicaba su mente a cosas sin sentido, como ropa y accesorios.

Cuando llegamos al límite de Forks me bajé del auto, agarré nuestras pertenencias y comencé a correr hacia nuestro antiguo hogar. Cuando me disponía a salir me llego un mensaje de Alice:

No hay nadie en la casa, aunque deduzco que Charlie sigue viviendo aquí, dado que su olor es fuerte.

El olor de Bella no lo es tanto, pero sigue allí, probablemente, visite a Charlie.

Edward, ven rápido.

Alice sabía que pensaría que el olor de Bella no era fuerte porque ella estaba muerta. Entonces suprimiendo mis ganas de gritar, comencé a correr en dirección a la casa de Bella. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me encontré con el Porsh que Alice rentó y un Honda Accord negro, no le presté mucha atención, continué caminando y entré a la casa, no me había percatado que Alice estaba con alguien hasta que ella habló.

— ¿Bella, eres mamá? — ¿Bella?, traté de escuchar los pensamientos del acompañante de Alice pero no escuche nada, y la única persona que me priva de sus pensamientos era ella, mi amor, mi Bella; miré un poco en los pensamientos de Alice y me mostró una imagen de Bella, ella seguía tan hermosa como antes, un poco mas delgada, cosa que no me extrañó por su estado de salud. Sus ojos tenían ese mismo brillo que adoraba, su larga cabellera había desaparecido y su cabeza era cubierta por un pañuelo gris.

— Sí, lo soy— dijo la dulce y suave voz de Bella, en ese momento si mi corazón todavía latiera, se habría detenido al descubrir que Bella era madre. Me dispersé en mis pensamientos y en la imagen de mi amada, por lo cual no presté mucha atención a lo que hablaban Sí, lo soy— dijo la dulce y suave voz de Bella, en ese momento si mi corazón todavía latiera, se habría detenido al descubrir que Bella era madre. Me dispersé en mis pensamientos y en la imagen de mi amada, por lo cual no presté mucha atención a lo que hablaban.

—Bella…—susurró Alice, con dolor— ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto si tanto te dolía? ¿Por qué te fuiste con Jacob Black si todavía amabas a Edward? ¿No pensaste que todo esto te heriría más?

Bella se paralizó, miró con los ojos llenos de sufrimiento a Alice, y se mordió el labio inferior, tal y como lo recordaba.

Me daba impotencia el pensar que estuviera con una criatura tan horrorosa como un licántropo, pero me aliviaba el hecho de pensar que algo de su amor por mí seguía allí.

—No estoy casada y Jacob no es el padre- dijo Bella dejándome bastante confundido.

— ¡¿Qué?! No entiendo nada —pensó Alice igual de confundida que yo. Alice levantó la vista y me miró, iba a acercarme, pero ella me detuvo ordenándome que me quedara en mi lugar con sus pensamientos.

— Hace un poco mas de tres años acepté ser la novia de Mike, tenía que olvidarme de él de alguna manera, una noche las cosas se me salieron de las manos y… bueno sólo pasó.

— ¿Qué? ¿El idiota de Mike Newton? —pensó Alice mientras yo quería ir a matar a Newton por robarle la inocencia a Bella de esa manera.

—Tres meses después me enteré que estaba embarazada y el idiota dijo que el no era el padre y me dejó por Jessica. —era definitivo, si veía a Newton sabría el precio por lastimar a Bella

—Oh, Bella —dijo Alice para luego abrazarla, cómo deseaba estar yo en su lugar. —Nos asustamos tanto, no pudimos hacer otra cosa que no sea venir.

—Alice… ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

—Ay, Bella es obvio a que me refiero. —pensó Alice

—Él está aquí ¿verdad? —amaba que fuera tan observadora, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte.

—Ay Edward está llorando —me informó mi hermana, apenada.

—Bella —la llamé sin poder retenerme más, sentí cómo el corazón de Bella se aceleró, su reacción me hizo sonreír, me hacía feliz saber que todavía provocaba esas cosas en ella. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

**Bella POV**

Al oír esa voz, sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos, esto tenía que ser un sueño, cuando abriera mis ojos todo volvería a ser como antes; pero no, cuando los abrí todo seguía igual, seguía parada en la cocina de Charlie, muriéndome por dentro, con el hombre que amo a mis espaldas.

Busqué con la mirada a Alice pero no la encontré. Lentamente me volteé, para encontrarme con el ser más perfecto del mundo. Cuando lo vi allí parado, con ese extraño brillo en los ojos, sentí lo mismo que sentía cada vez que lo tenía cerca como hacía cinco años atrás; mi corazón se aceleró y mi piernas se volvieron gelatina.

—Hola, Bella —me dijo suavemente— ¿Cómo te sientes?— ¿me estaba preguntando enserio?

—¿Qué haces acá? —pregunté un poco cortada, tratando de sonar fría.

—¿Pretendías que me quedara sentado sabiendo que te estabas muriendo? —dijo muy serio, tanto que casi le creí.

—No me respondas con otra pregunta —dije mirando mis pies.

—Está bien, tenía que venir para saber que estabas bien.

—Ahora sabes que estoy bien, allí esta la puerta —le dije señalándola —Ya te puedes ir.

—Bella… —él se me acerco dubitativo.

Cuando quedó a un paso de distancia, levantó la mano y tocó mi mejilla, ese simple y casto roce me hizo sentir miles de descargas eléctricas que recorrieron mi cuerpo a gran velocidad, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

Edward levantó mi rostro para que lo mirara.

—Necesitaba saber si estabas viva, yo no podría vivir en un mundo en el que no estés, sobre todo si sé que es mi culpa, si yo no me hubiese ido todo sería distinto —dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

—No quiero tu lástima, sabes que estoy bien. Ya te puedes ir. No te voy a echar la culpa de nada, porque no la tienes —dije sacando su mano de mi cara con un poco de brusquedad.

—No es por lástima, déjame arreglar las cosas —me rogó con tristeza.

—No hay nada que aclarar, ya dije todo lo que tenía para decir en la carta y tú lo dijiste todo aquella vez hace cinco años —hice un paso al costado para esquivarlo y caminé hasta la puerta, luego de salir me dirigí a mi auto pero él ya estaba allí.

—Bella, escucha lo que tengo para decirte, es importante que lo sepas.

—No, Edward, no hay nada para decir, nada —dije a gritos—. Y si hubiera algo para decir, no me importa. Ya no puedo más, sufrí mucho, no rompas más mi corazón… por favor —bajé un poco la voz —No lo soportaría, deja que me valla—casi en un susurro, él se corrió, me subí al auto sin mirarlo y salí lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando estuve un poco lejos de la casa de Charlie, me detuve y saque el teléfono con el cual llamé a Jacob.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —respondió Jake como normalmente lo hace.

—Él está aquí, no puedo Jake, no puedo —dije desesperada.

—Oh, Bella —suspiró pesadamente— ve a tu casa te veo allí.

—Deja a los niños con Emily, no quiero que me vean así.

—Claro, nos vemos.

Luego de que me despedí de él colgó. Volví a encender el auto y retomé el camino conduciendo a mi velocidad habitual hasta casa, cuando llegue, Jake y su Wolsvagen Golf rojo me esperaban en la puerta.

Descendí del auto, él me miró con preocupación.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía junto a mi abrazándome con fuerza.

—Todo va estar bien Bells, ya lo verás —las palabras de aliento de Jacob me hicieron romper en lagrimas otra vez.

—No quería que viniera por lástima, no quería que me lastimara más, Jake. Me llevó mucho poder volver a mirar hacia delante, él aparece y en un segundo destruye todo lo que logré, el único lugar que puedo y quiero mirar es el pasado. Sé que cuando se valla otra vez no lo voy a poder soportar —dije entre sollozos, Jacob me paró un poco para poder mirarme a la cara.

—Yo estoy aquí, está Charlie, los chicos de la manada… No te vamos a dejar sola, no dejaremos que te caigas. No puedes… ¡No bajes los brazos! ¡Si no puedes por ti o por nosotros por lo menos hazlo por tus hijos!

—Es… verdad. No me dejé vencer por el cáncer y no voy a dejar que algo que ya superé una vez me gane —traté de sonar firme.

Lo que Jacob me dijo era verdad, debía seguir adelante no sólo por mis hijos, si no por todos lo que me quieren y me ayudan, le sonreí con dulzura y me acerqué a mi auto.

—Vamos a buscar a los niños.

Luego todo pasó rápido…

No estoy segura de qué me sacudió, todo comenzó a ponerse borroso, perdí el equilibrio y lo último que sentí antes de que todo se apagara fueron un par de fuertes y fríos brazos sostenerme. Luego todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

**Edward POV**

Cuando Bella se subió a su auto y se fue, sentí un vacío enorme dentro de mí, muy similar al que sentí la vez que la dejé para protegerla de mí, de todo esto lo que más me dolía eran sus palabras.

Ya no creía en mí, pensaba que estaba aquí para lastimarla.

Cuando el auto de Bella se alejó un poco decidí lo que ni siquiera tuve que pensar, la seguiría, donde quiera que fuese, hasta el fin del mundo o la muerte si fuera necesario. Haría lo que fuera, no la volvería a perder. No era mucho lo que la seguí cuando se detuvo y comenzó a hablar por teléfono.

—Deja los niños con Emily. No quiero que me vean así —luego de decir eso retomó el viaje. Cuando llegó a su casa pude percibir el olor de Jacob Black y a mi mente llegó algo de lo que estaba pensando.

"_Maldito chupasangre, siempre causando problemas" _

Seguramente sabía que yo estaba ahí.

—Todo va estar bien, Bells, ya lo verás —le dijo Jacob, ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

—No quería que viniera por lastima, no quería que me lastimara más, Jake. Me llevó mucho poder volver a mirar hacia delante, él aparece y en un segundo destruye todo lo que logré, el único lugar que puedo y quiero mirar es el pasado. Sé que cuando se valla otra vez no lo voy a poder soportar —dijo Bella entre sollozos, verla así me destruía.

"_Maldito chupasangre, mira lo que hiciste, ¿No te bastó con lastimarla una vez?"_ Dijo para sus adentros y luego volvió a hablar

—Yo estoy aquí, está Charlie, los chicos de la manada… No te vamos a dejar sola. No dejaremos que te caigas. No puedes ¡No bajes los brazos! ¡Si no puedes por ti o por nosotros por lo menos hazlo por tus hijos!

Lo que acababa de decir era verdad. Tenía toda la razón. Ella poseía una familia, una vida en la cual yo no entraba.

"Por Edward y su familia también, aunque yo no lo quiera aceptar" Pensó nuevamente, con amargura.

—Es verdad, no me dejé vencer por el cáncer, no voy a dejar que algo que ya superé una vez me gane —dijo tratando de sonar firme, pero para mi criterio, no sonó para nada firme, o eso era lo que yo quería creer. Bella se alejó de Jacob y se dirigió a su auto —Vamos a buscar a los niños.

Luego de decir eso, hizo un paso hacia adelante tambaleándose como si estuviera borracha, de repente cerró los ojos y empezó a caer hacia adelante, no lo pensé dos veces, salí corriendo y la detuve antes de que tocara el piso.

—No te asustes, cuando se estresa mucho, por lo general se desmaya —me informó Jacob apaciguando la situación.

—Sólo le traigo problemas —me lamenté, con rabia.

—Un poco —admitió Jacob, serio—tiene cosas buenas que esté acá, llévala a la clínica, yo voy a buscar a los nenes.

Se dio vuelta y se fue a su auto, mientras yo llevaba a Bella al suyo, antes de irse me miró, seriamente.

—Nosotros dos, después de todo esto, tendremos una larga charla.

Me subí al auto y manejé rápidamente al hospital. Cuando entré la enfermera de recepción me miró preocupada.

—Ay Bella, otra vez…—susurró, preocupada— enseguida traigo una camilla —dijo en un tono más alto— ¿Y los niños? –preguntó asustada, pensando un millón de cosas a la vez.

—Están con Jacob —asintió, aunque no del todo convencida. Se fue con Bella en la camilla que unos enfermeros habían traído y se la llevaron a una sala de emergencia para chequearla.

—¿Cómo está Bella? —preguntó Alice a mi lado, que me mostraba la visión que tuvo de que yo la traía al hospital pero, evidentemente, no fue capaz de predecir el desmayo, porque no me mostró la parte en que ella se desmayaba.

—Está bien, sólo le están haciendo controles de procedimiento, la quieren dejar internada hasta que llegue Carlisle.

—Claro, ya que de ahora en más él será su médico- Alice se comenzó a alejar—. Me voy con Bella — ya sabía lo que la enfermera venía a decirme.

—Señor…—me llamó la enfermera de hoy, yo la miré esperando que continuara— A la señorita Swan ya la estabilizaron, pero tendrá que quedarse hasta que llegue su médico de cabecera, creo que debería llamar al jefe Swan —luego de eso se despidió y fue a su puesto de trabajo.

Saqué mi celular y marqué el número de la vieja casa de Bella, sonó tres veces y una voz de hombre me respondió.

—Hola —la voz de Charlie se escuchó en el teléfono.

—Hola, Charlie, soy…—sabía que se enojaría pero tenía que decirle— soy Edward Cullen.

—¡¿Qué dijo? —dijo un poco exaltado… ¡Qué digo! Muy — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó de muy mala manera, no lo culpaba, tenía miles de razones para odiarme.

—Quería…—no podía decirle así como si nada lo que había pasado, no le caería para nada bien—Es que…—aquello se estaba complicando, la respiración furiosa de Charlie en el auricular me ponía un poco incómodo— Bella está internada, no le darán el alta hasta que llegue su nuevo medico de cabecera, que es mi padre.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien?—su tono era nervioso.

—Se desmayó y la traje al hospital. Está bien, ahora creo que duerme, Alice está con ella.

—Muy bien, ¿Con quién están los niños?

—Con Jacob, él ya sabe de todo esto.

—Bien, en un momento voy para allá.

Colgó sin dejarme decir nada. Luego llamé a Carlisle, me dijo que estaba por subir al avión y llegaría a Forks mañana. Corté la comunicación, me quedé sentado en la sala de espera, quería verla, pero sabía que ella no me quería ver a mí.

* * *

_hola gente,, ¿c__omo estan tanto tiempo? perdón tarde mucho porque estaba sin compu y ademas estoy casi todo el dia en la escuela o trabajando, bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y tengan me __paciencia. un beso, nos leemos pronto. Emi :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.

Bella POV.

Lentamente abrí los ojos para ver una habitación totalmente blanca, el único lugar que tiene esa apariencia tan desagradable es un hospital, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a estar en uno, seguía odiando aquel lugar. Dejé de mirar el interesante techo (nótese el sarcasmo) y giré mi cabeza hacia un lado encontrándome con Alice.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —dijo mientras se acercaba.  
—Sí ¿Qué me pasó? —pregunté un poco confundida, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que no iba a estar porque sí en el hospital.  
—Te desmayaste y Edward te trajo —respondió un poco insegura, de seguro era por miedo a cómo reaccionaría a la noticia.

Trataba de acordarme de todo pero se me hacía muy difícil, en ese momento caí en cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaban mis hijos.

— ¿Dónde y con quién están mis hijos? –pregunté exaltada.  
—Están con Jacob en casa de Emily, eso fue lo que me dijo Edward —me respondió con una voz suave y tranquilizadora.

Pasamos el tiempo hablando de cosas, le conté bien mi historia con Mike, hasta que me acordé de algo que tenía en mente hace un rato.

—Alice, ¿Por qué recién después de que le escribí a Edward supieron de mi enfermedad?  
—Sabía que ese te había mandado una carta para saber cómo estabas, tendrías que haberle dicho.  
—No quería que él supiera, le pedí que no dijera nada sobre nuestras cartas, pero como sé que es casi imposible... o imposible ocultarle cosas a Edward le dije cosas más irrelevantes, de todas formas no aclaraste mi duda —me resultaba extraño que Alice no supiera lo que estaba pasando.  
—Edward me lo prohibió –me miro con una sonrisa pícara— aunque no le hice caso, cuando él no estaba trataba de ver, pero no podía, no veía nada —lo último lo dijo con frustración en el rostro—. Ya entiendo qué fue lo que paso, los licántropos son inestables, eso hace que no pueda ver nada, ellos son seres que no tienen un futuro predecible, de por sí mis visiones son subsecuentes. Entonces eso, y la falta de costumbre de no ver tu futuro produjeron que no vea nada, aunque quisiera. Esa es mi teoría. —terminó con felicidad y orgullo por ella misma.  
— ¿Esa es tu teoría? –le pregunté con burla, ella asintió con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
—Quizás Carlisle tenga una mejor, pero lo dudo —dijo y luego rió sonoramente.  
—Llámalo y quítate la duda —le dije.  
— ¿Para qué, si dentro de unas horas lo voy a ver? —ese comentario me dio un poco de miedo, no quería que se fuera. —Esme está muy feliz de que va a volver a verte y de que va a conocer a Ness y Ant. —ese comentario me dejó totalmente confundida.  
—Alice, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
—¡Bella! Quiero decir que el resto está volviendo a Forks, nos quedamos acá —me lo dijo como si fuera obvio. Por partes la noticia me puso feliz, tendría a mi mejor amiga conmigo y a esa familia a la que tanto deseé pertenecer y que tanto extrañé todo este tiempo, la comprensión lateral de Carlisle, el instinto y el cariño maternal de Esme, las bromas de Emmett, la belleza de Rose, esa habilidad de hacerme sentir en casa de Jasper, las locuras de duende de Alice y obviamente todo de él; pero también la noticia me ponía mal, me dolía tenerlo cerca poco tiempo, no soportaría saberlo cerca y no poder tenerlo. No podría tenerlo a mi lado y a la vez a miles de kilómetros, olvidar no era lo mío, olvidarlo a él no era lo mío.  
— ¿Pero cómo van a hacer con la apariencia? —me surgió de la nada la duda de cómo harían para cubrir que no habían cambiado nada.  
—No sé, a veces la gente no cambia tanto —Aclaró mientras se encogía de hombros. —Bella... —Me llamó cambiando la expresión de su rostro.  
—¡Bella! —gritó Charlie mientras entraba al cuarto.  
—Papá —él me miró y luego la miró a Alice. —¿Quién te aviso?  
—¿Qué paso? —preguntó evitando mi pregunta.  
—Responde tú primero. —le ordené.  
—Me llamo Edward, ¿me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso?  
—No pasó nada, solo me desmayé y ellos me trajeron —dije mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a Alice.  
—Alice perdón no te saludé, ¿Cómo has estado? —ella sacó la cara seria y en su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
—Volvemos todos a Forks, ¡¿No es genial? –dijo una muy feliz Alice, Charlie puso su semblante serio demostrando que no le agradaba mucho la idea.  
—¡Mami! —las vocecitas de mis niños se escucharon desde afuera del cuarto, tanto el rostro de Charlie, como el de Alice se iluminaron cuando ambos niños entraron corrieron y saltaron a mi cama para abrazarme.  
—¿Qué les dije sobre correr y gritar aquí? —los regañé.  
—Que está mal —respondió Anthony  
—¿Dónde está Jacob? —pregunté al ver que nunca entró, quizás la presencia de Alice le molestaba.  
—Está hablando con un señor —me explicó mi niño.  
—¡No es un señor Ant! —lo corrigió Nessie— Está hablando con un chico que es muy bueno.  
—Y dime, ¿Cómo sabes que era bueno? —le pregunté con falsa curiosidad, me encantaba hacerla hablar. Era muy chistosa. Además me interesaba saber quién era. Miré a Charlie y a Alice, ambos hablaban amenamente, cada tanto miraban hacia nosotros y sonreían con ternura.  
—Es bueno porque nos regaló golosinas, mira, una paleta a cada uno —me explicó mientras me mostraba las paletas, que les habían regalado.  
—Para mí que le gusta —Se mofó su hermano.  
— ¡No!, a mí me gusta Jake… —cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir se quedo callada.  
—¿Cómo es el chico? —pregunté curiosa.  
—Se parece a la nena que habla con el abuelo —dijo Anthony señalando a Alice.— Hola Abuelo, hola chica. —saludó, al instante me percaté a quien se referían.  
—Es verdad, se llama Edward, ma tendrías que verlo, harían una pareja linda —cuando dijo eso me ahogué con mi propia saliva —le pregunté si quería venir y me dijo que después, así que lo vas a poder conocer.  
—¡Es tan linda! —grito Alice emocionada, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Nessie, frunció un poco la nariz. De seguro fue por el frío cuerpo de Alice —. Soy Alice, Edward es mi hermano —Nessie le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.  
—Entonces vas a ser nuestra tía —esta vez el que hablo fue Ant, mis hijos me odian.  
—¡No! —dijo un tanto alto Charlie, según él Edward y Mike se disputan el primer lugar para un tiro en la cabeza. Por lo que ha dicho odia más al segundo porque lo que hizo no es de hombre.  
—¿Por qué no, abuelito? Yo quiero tener un papá —dijo enojada Nessie, era la primera vez que ella tocaba ese tema.  
—Bueno, no hay que apurar las cosas, eso se puede arreglar después, ahora mamá, necesita descansar y ustedes también porque mañana tienen que ir al jardín —zanjó el tema Alice.  
—¿Nos vas a cuidar tú? —pregunto entusiasmada mi hija.  
—Sí ¿Por qué no? —le respondió con una sonrisa.  
—¡Sí al fin una niñera que sepa cocinar! —gritó Ant entusiasmado, el comentario me hizo reír, por lo cual recibí una mirada asesina de mi amiga.  
—Sí, Jake, el abuelito y tía Alice nos van a cuidar —dijo Ness me tranquilizó un poco que no lo nombrara a Edward eso quiere decir que no lo tiene en cuenta —y Edward no porque se tiene que quedar a cuidar a mamá —Alice comenzó a reír a más no poder.  
—Vamos, Nessie —dijo mientras la alzaba, sin parar de reír.  
—Chau, Alice, Renesmee, Anthony, papá —me despedí.  
—Chau, Bells —Dijo Charlie besándome la frente para luego tomar a Ant en sus brazos y salir del cuarto al igual que Alice y Nessie dejándome totalmente sola.  
Cerré los ojos y enseguida me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo, sin pensar en todo lo que estaba pensando.


	6. Chapter 6

cap.

Bella PoV

Dormía plácidamente después de que mis hijos se hubieran ido.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me desperté sintiendo una gélida respiración sobre mi mano. Abrí los ojos lentamente para toparme con un par de ojos color topacio que me miraban con tristeza y preocupación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente para que no notara cuánto me afectaba su presencia.

—Bella —susurró tomando mis manos entre las suyas—-. Ya cometí ese error una vez. No voy a dejarte nunca más, no te volveré a lastimar jamás.

Podía intentar mostrarme indiferente con él. Tratar de no creerle, pero mi corazón latía furiosamente cada vez que lo sentía, pero cuando esto sucedía el agujero que por poco divide mi corazon en dos dolía, y mucho.

No podía negar que lo amaba, pero, ¿de cuantas maneras se puede romper un corazón y pretender que este siga latiendo? Por más que me esforzara nunca podría dejarlo de amar, como tampoco podría olvidarme de él, pero ya no quería sufrir más.

Quizás dijera verdad por lástima, o fuera sincero conmigo, mas era algo que no me importaba prefería la duda a la decepción; cuántas veces me dijo te amo, cuántas parecieron reales y resultaron mentiras.

Esta vez no podía serlo.

—Bella, sé que debes estar pensado que estoy aquí por lástima, pero también sé que en el fondo sabes que no —aclaró esperando que le respondiera, y así lo hice.

—Vete, Edward. Déjame sola —respondí cerrando los ojos con fuerza para retener las lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —susurró con dolor.

_¿Eso era lo que yo quería?_ me pregunté, sabía muy bien que no.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero, quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas...

Me calló poniendo su largo y frío dedo en mis labios.

—Esta bien, me iré. Sólo lo haré si me miras a los ojos y me dices porqué quieres que me vaya.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y clavé mi mirada en la suya.

—Dime que ya no me amas, y no me verás más si es lo que quieres.

Seguí mirándolo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Bella, sé que no lo merezco, pero por favor, te lo pido con todo mi corazón, no me dejes ir.

Con esas palabras no lo soporté más y comencé a llorar.

—¡No puedo! Por más que quiera, que intente… ¡no puedo, te necesito conmigo! ¡No puedo decirte que no te amo, no puedo! ¡Tú pudiste pero yo no! Después de tanto tiempo te sigo amando —

Confesé, sollozando.

Cuando lo volví a mirar una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro.

—Bella, te amo, no me entra en la cabeza que hayas creído lo contrario. Después de tantas veces que te lo dije… ¡una tonta mentira y tú me creíste sin tener en cuenta que sería imposible que no te amara, que viviera sin ti!

Se acercó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

—Te extrañé tanto… tus besos, tus caricias, todo de ti.

—Yo también te extrañé y te amo.

Declaré, besándolo, antes de cerrar los ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

cap.

Edward Pov.

Estaba en la sala de espera caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Tranquilo, porque sabía que estaba bien y que Alice estaba con ella, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme. A eso le sumaba mi gran necesidad de verla, abrazarla, besarla, volver a sentirla mía. Para completar todo, esto el ochenta por ciento de la gente que estaba en el hospital pensaba en cosas muy pesimistas.

Necesitaba un poco de aire para tranquilizarme, por lo que decidí ir un momento afuera. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta me crucé con Charlie quien me saludó de manera poco grata. Primero en sus pensamientos: _"mocoso del diablo, no sé a cual tendría que matar primero… a él o a Mike."_

_A él,_ respondí mentalmente.

—¡¿Edward Cullen, qué le hiciste a mi hija? —me gritó, enfurecido.

—Se desmayó, no estoy seguro —expliqué, tratando de parecer tranquilo—. Creo que le hizo verme… y la charla que tuvimos.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? y aún peor, ¿para qué volviste?¿no te das cuenta el mal que le estas haciendo? —me dijo, a la vez que me insultaba mentalmente.

—Lo siento — fue lo único que pude decir.

—¿La quieres, aunque sea un poco? — me increpó, mirándome a los ojos.

—La amo— respondí con entera sinceridad.

—Entonces arregla todo, Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer y vete. No quiero verla sufrir más —me dijo y luego completó todo mentalmente con su intención de dispararme si la lastimaba de nuevo. Él realmente me odiaba, odiaba no entender cómo Bella seguía sufriendo por mí.

Saber que yo era el causante de muchas de sus recaídas, me hizo sentir como la peor basura del mundo.

Charlie recordaba algunas de esas recaídas, en cada una me echaba la culpa, de la manera que este pensaba parecía como si supiera que podía oírlo.

—¿Cómo está ahora?

—Mejor, está con Alice, en el cuarto 215.

—Muy bien, voy a ir a verla — dio media vuelta e ingresó al hospital, yo, a diferencia de el, salí del mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que había salido hasta que escuché los pensamientos de Jacob Black. Miré hacia donde sentí que provenía esa voz mental y vi cómo de un auto bajaba Jacob con una niña y un niño, ambos eran hermosos.

—Nessie, te vas a hacer daño —advirtió Jacob a la niña.

_"Qué hermosa que es, suerte que no envejezco"_ ese pensamiento del muchacho me dejo bástate confundido.

—¡Está bien, Jake! —exclamó la niña.

_"Es tan lindo",_ pensó luego. Eso ya era raro.

De repente, una ráfaga de viento me atrajo el repúgnate olor de licántropo de Black, por lo cual imagine que a él le había llegado mi esencia también.

_"Diablos, lo olvide" _refunfuñó en su mente, luego de eso tomó de la mano a ambos pequeños. La niña, Nessie, como Jacob la llamó, me hizo recordar a Alice, era una criatura totalmente inquieta y charlatana y pensaba en la ropa de sus muñecas, eso me produjo mucha gracia; la niña era preciosa, tenia unos hermosos ojos celestes y una cabellera larga, ondulada y castaña como la de su madre.

No solo en eso se parecía a ella, todo el resto de su cara era igual a la de Bella, pero en miniatura.

Después pase a mirar al niño, Ant, como lo llamó Nessie en un pensamiento. Supuse que era el diminutivo de Anthony.

Este también era un niño hermoso, ojos chocolates, cabellos castaño claro, e igual a su hermana, por lo cual muy parecido a Bella y no solo en apariencia. El niño también era torpe para caminar y extrañamente, al igual que su madre, me privaba de sus pensamientos.

Cuando terminé de considerar eso, los tres ya estaban frente a mí.

—Cullen, ¿cómo está Bella? —preguntó Jacob. _"¿Esta en condiciones para que los niños la vean?"_ agregó mentalmente.

—Está bien —fue lo único que respondí.

—¿Conoces a mi mami? —musitó el niño tímidamente.

—Sí, la conozco –lo calmé, tratando de no reírme por las cosas que Nessie pensaba.

—Soy Renesmee Carlie Swan, tengo el apellido de mamá, porque según Jake mi papa es un idiota por no cuidar bien a mamá.

Con ese comentario Jacob se enfureció levemente, pero por lo que pensó, era su reacción normal cuando tocaban ese tema.

—¿Tú como te llamas? —me preguntó con una notable curiosidad. Me sorprendió lo claro que hablaban los dos para la edad que tenían.

—Soy Edward Anthony Cullen.

Me agaché para quedar a su altura y ella me dio un sonoro beso, fue hasta ese momento cuando me percaté que el niño llevaba por nombre de pila mi segundo nombre, entones giré un poco para quedar enfrente de él.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo me llamo Anthony Jasmett Swan —respondió dándome la mano como un hombre.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que todos los nombres de los niños estaban formados por los nombre de mis familiares, Nessie tenía en su primer nombre el de Esme, en el segundo el de Carlisle, y Anthony además de tener mi nombre, su segundo nombre era una composición entre los nombres de mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett.

Esas combinaciones solo a Bella se les podrían ocurrir, eran raras pero muy lindas.

—Mucho gusto, tienen los dos unos hermosos nombres—Jacob me felicitó mentalmente por haberme percatado.

Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo recordando que Alice me había dado dos paletas de caramelo.

—Tomen —dije dándole una a cada uno.

—¡Sí!, ¡rico! —gritó Renesmee mientras me abrazaba.

—Sabes, harías linda pareja con mi mami. ¿Quieres ser mi papá?

Tanto Jacob como yo nos quedamos en blanco.

¿Que debía responder?¿Sí, me encantaría pero tu mamá me odia, o algo así? No lo creo.

—Ness, vamos a ver a mamá —el niño la tomo de la mano y se la llevó hacia el interior del hospital.

Antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—Edward, ¿vienes?

—Luego, Anthony.

Sonrió y siguió su camino.

—Nunca hablan de esas cosas —susurró Jacob, con un tono de sorpresa.

—¿Los dejas solos?

Jacob rió, pero esa risa no fue por gracia.

—Ya conocen el hospital como su casa y todo el personal los conoce.

—La internan mucho, ¿verdad?

—Últimamente sólo la internan cuando tiene recaídas. Al principio estaba más aquí que en su casa —me respondió con tristeza.

—¿No pueden operarla o algo así? —pregunté con dolor, por ya conocer la respuesta.

—Los médicos dijeron que era algo muy peligroso. El cáncer se expandió mucho. Le tomó toda la vagina y el sistema reproductor. Si sacaran todo es muy probable que se expanda a otro sistema. Quizás tu padre o tú podrían hacer algo, sabes de lo que hablo.

No hicieron falta más aclaraciones, era obvio a lo que se refería.

—¿Por qué volviste? —cuestionó de la nada.

—Quisiera ver qué harías si te llegara una carta del ser que más amas diciendo que va a morir y como si fuera poco te dice que te sigue amando aunque le rompiste el corazón.

Eso era parte de la verdad, cuando la carta llegó no faltaba mucho para que volviera rogando de rodillas su perdón.

—Buen punto —dijo, luego se calló y una imagen de Nessie pasó por sus pensamientos, enseguida continuó —. No la lastimes más. Ella es mi mejor amiga y si no fuera porque ella te ama te sacaría a patadas de aquí.

—Jake —se escuchó la voz de niña que se acercaba, el semblante de este se suavizó y una sonrisa se formóo en su rostro—. Mira quién nos va a cuidar —detrás de ésta apareció una feliz Alice.

—Según Ant voy a cocinar algo rico—rió mi hermana cuando llegó a mi lado.

— Jake también vienes con nosotros, ¿no? –le preguntó Nessie.

El muchacho le respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó la niña.

—Te dejo el auto, Eddy. Charlie me lleva —aclaró mi hermana.

—Yo te llevo.

—¡No! tienes que cuidar a mi mamá —me retó Nessie.

Luego de ese comentario todos se despidieron y se fueron, dejándome solo.

Me armé de valor y entré al hospital para ir a la habitación de Bella.

No podía esperar más para verla.

**Espero que les este gustando la historia, y mil disculpas porque tardo tanto en subir los capitulos, es que no hay tiempo. reviews plis. nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

cap.

Edward PoV

Luego de la charla en el hospital la relación con Bella, empezó a mejorar, cada día avanzaba.

Mi padre era ahora su médico de cabecera y le dio el alta rápidamente, pero sigue controlándola muy seguido.

No habían pasado dos meses desde que había vuelto para que mi relación con Bella volviera a ser la de antes… sin contar dos detalles, Ant y Ness.

Esos dos niños sí que eran especiales. Ant era igual a su madre tanto en apariencia, como en personalidad. No me permitía entrar en su mente al igual que su madre.

En cambio, Nessie era una máquina de hablar, muy distinta a su madre y su hermano, sobre todo por el hecho de que no tiene vergüenza a nada. Recuerdo que una vez me preguntó si quería ser su papá, eso me puso muy feliz… pero no sabía si Bella también lo querría.

—Edward me voy a trabajar. Hoy salgo tarde, porque tengo mucho trabajo atrasado. ¿Podrías ir a buscar a los niños? —lo último lo dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

—Claro, me encanta estar con ellos —le respondí alegremente.

—No quiero que lo sientas como una obligación. Tú no eres el padre, no tienes porqué responsabilizarte por ellos. Si no quieres puedo pedirle a mi papá, o a alguien…—dijo Bella poniéndose muy colorada. Sólo pude besarla.

—No serán mis hijos pero los quiero como tales —la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a mí me miró con dulzura, me beso y se volteó para irse—. Te amo— le dije antes de que saliera

—No tanto como yo —me respondió. Sonreí.

Bella PoV

No hacía mucho desde que Carlisle me había dado el alta. Tampoco había pasado mucho desde que Edward y yo volimos. Eso hacía que estuviera feliz y me olvidara por ratos de mi enfermedad… también me hacía feliz el hecho de que Ness y Ant quisieran tanto a Edward. Ambos me preguntaban cuándo iba a hacer que él fuera su papá, pero yo no sabía si Edward quería eso… Él no era su padre y no podía imponerle tal rol. No habíamos hablado del tema y tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Había vuelto a mi trabajo en el jardín dos semanas atrás. Mientras yo trabajaba, los niños se quedaban a veces con Alice, otras con Jacob, cuando podía Charlie o Esme. En realidad todos los cuidaban. A veces hasta se peleaban por ello, pero con la persona que más tiempo pasaban cuando yo no estaba, era con Edward.

Él me decía que no me preocupara, que él los cuidaría y yo no dejaba de recordarle siempre que no era su responsabilidad, pero él siempre me sonreía de lado y me decía que quería hacerlo.

Ya casi terminaba el día, cuando un pequeño niño que no había visto me llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeño? —le dije con dulzura, poniéndome a su altura.

—Mi mamá no me vino a buscar todavía —respondió.

Miré el reloj y vi que era muy tarde para que un niño del turno de la mañana estuviera en el jardín y muy temprano para que uno de la tarde llegara.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunté. No lo conocía.

—Me llamo Michael Jr. Newton.

_Uy pobrecito, que horror llamarse así, _pensé.

—¿Y cuantos años tienes?

—Tengo cuatro —me dijo mostrando los dedos de su mano y sonriendo.

—Bueno, vamos a la puerta a ver si te vinieron a buscar.

Cuando terminé de decirle eso me tomó de la mano y fuimos juntos hacia la puerta de entrada.

—¿Hace mucho que vienes a este jardín?

—Hace unos meses…—me respondió pensativo—Ahí esta mi mamá —exclamó, feliz, señalando a una mujer que bajaba de un auto negro.

—¡Qué lindo que es el auto de tu mamá! —le dije.

—No es de mi mamá. Es de un amigo de ella —me explicó como si fuera común para él.

Una mujer rubia se acercaba con lo que parecía elegancia y cuando la tuve lo suficientemente cerca no pude creer los que mis ojos veían, era Jessica Stanley.

—¿Tu papá cómo se llama? —le pregunté con la voz un poco temblorosa.

—Mi papi se llama como yo —me dijo el niño, orgulloso.

—¡Miky! —gritó Jessica —Hola, buenas tardes, se me hizo tarde…

_Sí me di cuenta, _respondí mentalmente.

—Mami, ella es la señorita Bella, es la directora —le contó a su mamá, emocionado por presentarme.

—Hola, buen día—musité rogando por que no se percatara de quien era.

—¿Bella?

Asentí.

—¿Bella Swan?

Volví a asentir. Su emoción aumentaba.

—¡Bella! —gritó, para luego abrazarme efusivamente— No has cambiado casi nada.

Como respuesta le di una sonrisa un poco falsa.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho… —comenté, remarcando la última palabra— No sabía que tenías un hijo.

—Sí, se llama igual que su padre.

_Me di cuenta_, volví a responder mentalmente, con ironía.

—El pequeño me lo comentó —le respondí, cortés.

—¿Qué es de tu vida?¿Cómo están tus hijos?— me preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, era una caradura ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso?

—Perfectamente, son dos niños muy inteligentes— respondí orgullosa.

—Debe ser difícil criar dos niños tan sola…— dijo con un notable tono de burla.

—Pero no los crío sola.

—Claro, tienes a tu papá y a los indios —esta vez su tono venenoso fue más notable.

—Además —dije con satisfacción, la sonrisa de la cara de Jessica desapareció y en su lugar apareció duda.

—No entiendo —expresó, seria, cosa que no me sorprendió para nada.

—Es que estoy...—iba a decirle que había vuelto con Edward, pero no fue necesario la bocina de su auto sonó y él bajó junto a mis hijos.

—¡Mami! —gritaron los dos a unísono, mientras que se acercaban corriendo, una vez a mi lado, abrazaron mis piernas.

—Hola, amor —me saludó Edward, con dulce beso en los labios, la cara de Jessica era impagable.

—¿Edward?— preguntó una curiosa Jessica.

—Hola, Jessica ¿Cómo estas?

—Bi...bien, ¿Cuándo volvieron ustedes dos?

—Hace unos meses —respondió Edward—. Bella —me llamó y yo lo miré —¿Te falta mucho? Los niños tienen hambre.

—No, amor. Mike Jr. era el último niño que quedaba— miré al niño y me sonrió y yo a él en respuesta— Jessica, me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Ella asintió.

—Bella —me llamó antes que me terminara de dar vuelta —¿Qué te parece si un día de estos vamos a tomar un café y nos ponemos al tanto?— me miró con una sonrisa que parecía bastante falsa, luego lo miró a Edward y comenzó a agitar su pestañas exageradamente.

—Seguro —le respondí sarcásticamente

—Llámame —me dijo y luego se fue con su hijo al auto que la esperaba, era obvio que no había entendido el sarcasmo.

—Ella cree que realmente quieres juntarte con ella —me comentó Edward.

—No sé porqué me lo imagine…, nunca fue muy lista.

—Sólo quiere refregarte lo bien que le fue a ella… y que a ti no tanto— me reí mentalmente por lo que fuera tan básica, por el tipo de mujer que era no me extrañaba que quisiera hacer eso.

—¿Vas a ir? —me preguntó.

—Um, sí, obvio — dije con exagerado sarcasmo. Él me beso en la frente negando.

—Te amo, Bella —me dijo y luego me beso en los labios.

—Yo más —le respondí, cuando alejó sus labios de los míos.

—¿Vamos, mami? —dijo Nessie tirando de mi pantalón.

—Sí, hija, vamos— subimos al auto y emprendimos viaje hacia la antigua casa de los Cullen.

Una vez que llegamos entramos por la puerta del garaje que daba dentro de la casa.

Rosalie me vio y se fue al instante de la habitación. Cuando Alice se percató de tal acción puso cara de pocos amigos, pero luego vio a los niños y sonrió.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

dos cosas para aclarar:

Ant tiene los ojos marrones como Bella y Ness azules como mike que es el padre, cosa que lo dije en un capitulo pero con me acuerdo en cual. aclaro porque me dijeron que en una parte confundo el color de ojos de los pequeños.

y segundo me confundi cuando publique los capitulos 6 y 7, estan alreves publicados, el 6 es el 7 y el 7 el 6.

nos leemos pronto y no se olviden de los reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.

Poco a poco Nessie se fue transformado en la favorita de Alice y Emmett por su tipo de personalidad, tan alegre e inquieta como la de ellos. En cambio Ant era el favorito de Jasper y Carlisle, les gustaba su personalidad pasiva y su interés por aprender siempre cosas nuevas. Esme y Edward por su parte adoraban a los dos por igual, pero Rosalie siempre había mantenido distancia entre ella y los niños, ya que nunca estaba en la misma habitación con nosotros. Es más, a veces ni siquiera estaba en la casa.

Un día salía de la casa para ir a trabajar y la vi sentada en la escalera de la entrada principal, temblaba levemente, como si estuviera llorando. Ella lloraba, pero sin lágrimas.

Sentí mucha pena por ella. Si bien nunca me había aceptado, era parte de la familia de Edward y me preocupaba por ella como me preocupaba por todos los Cullen.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté casi en un susurro, cuando me escuchó se levantó bruscamente y me miró, para luego correr con su velocidad vampírica lejos de donde yo estaba.

Toda ese día me mantuve pensando en la indescifrable mirada de Rosalie… quizás fue mi imaginación o al ser una de las primeras veces que nos miramos a los ojos no podía ver lo que realmente había en ellos.

Parecían tristes, heridos, resentidos. Tal vez con nostalgia… podían ser muchas cosas, pero de algo estaba segura, lo que fuese, era mi culpa. Mi presencia en la casa producía eso.

Llegué a la casa y me quedé parada en la puerta un momento decidiendo cómo reaccionar ante Rosalie.

—¿En qué piensas, amor?-susurró dulcemente Edward contra mi oído, produciendo que se me erizara la piel.

—En muchas cosas, en Rosalie, en los niños, en todo… —dije, luego lo besé.

—Disculpen que interrumpa —dijo Carlisle un poco avergonzado por la situación. Cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía nuestra atención volvió a hablar —Bella, dentro de un rato, cuando puedas, te espero en mi estudio, quiero hablar contigo, después no voy a poder—pensé un poco en lo que dijo y asentí.

Carlisle entró a la casa y fue hacia las escaleras. Iba a comenzar a caminar para encontrarme con Carlisle pero Edward me detuvo para abrazarme, luego me besó, este beso había sido distinto a los que por lo general nos dábamos, sólo uno se parecía, el último que me había dado antes de irse aquella vez.

Era como un beso de despedida, lleno de tristeza y nostalgia. Quedé sin saber que hacer, ¿qué quería decir eso?

—Pasa algo —afirmé, preocupada.

—No pasa nada, —mintió —vamos.

Asentí con desgano y juntos caminamos hacia el estudio de Carlisle.

Entramos al estudio y Carlisle se encontraba de espalda mirando por el gran ventanal. El lugar se mantenía igual que siempre, con todas las pinturas tapando las paredes y las estanterías completas de libros que sólo una persona de más de 250 años como él pudo llegar a leer. Creo que se requerirían más años inclusive para recordar todo eso, me preguntaba si recordaba cada cosa que decían esos libros.

—Bella —me llamó dándose vuelta, yo soló lo mire en respuesta —. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras hacía un gesto con su mano para que nos sentáramos. Obedecimos. Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó levemente para demostrarme que estaba allí conmigo, levanté la vista para mirarlo y sus ojos llenos de tristeza y preocupación me asustaron.

Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando.

Renesmeé PDV.

Mi mami estaba con el abuelito Carlisle, dentro de ese lugar lleno de libros, hablando. Mi abuelito era doctor y ayudaba a mamá en lo que produjera que se sintiera mal. El no era mi abuelo de verdad pero para mí era como uno. Era el papá de Edward, y yo quería que él fuera mi papá, es más, Jenny, una amiga, me había hablado de su papá y Edward se porta así conmigo.

Por otra parte, le pregunté a Alice si él era mi papá y me respondió que pronto lo iba a ser.

Ya estaba muy aburrida de esperar a que alguien saliera, así que me asome y escuché a mi mamá hablar.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?

—Bella, tu estado de salud, aunque no lo parezca, está muy delicado. En los últimos estudios pude ver que la enfermedad empeoré y se está expandiendo muy rápido —hizo una larga pausa y volvió a hablar—. No creo que te queden más que dos o tres meses.

Cuando el abuelo dijo eso, Edward abrazó a mamá, que había empezado a llorar. Yo no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir, pero me di cuenta que no era algo bueno.

—Entonces, ¿en menos de tres meses me voy a morir?- consultó entre sollozos.

En ese momento entendí por qué lloraba así.

Era chiquita pero no tonta. Mi mamá se iba a ir al cielo, como mi gato, Bola de Nieve.

Salí corriendo, necesitaba ir con Jacob, tenía miedo, mucho. Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa choqué contra algo duro y al mirar hacia arriba vi que era Rosalie, no lo pensé y la abracé necesitaba un abrazo. Quería que mi mama me pudiera abrazar hasta que yo sea muy grande. Ella siempre me abrazaba cuando estaba triste y dentro de poquito no lo iba a poder hacer más. Unos pocos segundos después ella se puso a mi altura y también me abrazó.

—¿Qué pasa, Renesmeé? -preguntó dulcemente, era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí directamente.

—Es que... mi mamá se va a ir al cielo y no la voy a poder ver más... porque Jacob me explicó cuando mi gatito se fu al cielo que no lo podía ir a visitar ¿es verdad eso? ¿Me voy a quedar acá solita con Ant?

Cuando termine de hablar ella me miró sorprendida, no sabía si por la mala noticia o por otra cosa.

—No llores, vas a ver que al final, todo va estar bien y vas a poder estar con tu mamá —dijo para tranquilizarme.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté. Ella asintió en silencio muy pensativa, sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo.

Bella PoV.

Tres meses.

Me gustaría que Edward me transformara, no me importaba morir, pero iba a dejar dos hijos muy pequeños sin su madre. Me dolía saber que no vería a mis hijos crecer y que ellos no recordarían casi nada de mí.

También podría estar eternamente col él, pero no me animaba a plantear el tema por miedo a que se enojara.

Bajaba de la escalera cuando escuchaba que Nessie hablaba con alguien. Me asomé un poco y vi que ese alguien era Rosalie, y ella la abrazaba, mirándola con tristeza, mientras acariciaba su pelo repetidamente.

Nessie hablaba, le contaba lo que se había enterado, ella sabía todo, tenía miedo y mucha tristeza en sus hermosos ojos celestes.

Terminé de bajar la escalera y miré a Rosalie, había tomado una decisión.

—Nessie, hija —la llamé, ella me miró, pero no dejo de abrazar a Rosalie—¿Me dejarías hablar un ratito con Rosalie?

—Sí, mami —se limpió un poco las lágrimas de sus mejillas, besó a Rosalie y se fue. Rosalie le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, pero cuando me miró, esa sonrisa se borró.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala manera.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto?—pregunté sin pensar, de inmediato me arrepentí, para ella esta charla sería un chiste, es más, en ese momento ella se estaba riendo.

—¿Odio? Yo no te odio, pero sí te envidio.

Quedé boquiabierta, de seguro estaba jugando conmigo.

—Tú… ¿me envidias a mi? —musité. Ella asintió.

—Tienes todo lo que yo siempre quise tener, una familia... y vida. No soporto verte tan feliz con tus hijos y pensar que prefieres elegir morir para ser como nosotros que ser como tus hijos. Por eso me iba del lugar de donde estuvieras. Pero cuando hablé con Nessie, me di cuenta de que aunque tengas todo lo que una mujer puede querer, te vas a perder las mejores cosas, ver crecer a tus hijos...

En ese momento creí que de alguna manera de los ojos de Rosalie comenzarían a salir lágrimas.

—Perdón, Bella, por todo. Yo no podría ser tan fuerte en estos momentos.

¿Fuerte? Lo que menos era en este momento era fuerte.

—Esta bien, Rosalie, te perdono, pero voy a pedirte un favor.

Ella asintió rápidamente.

—Quiero que cuando yo me valla... seas quien se quede con Nessie y Ant y quiero que los críes como si fueran tus hijos.

Cuando me escucho decir eso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Lo haría gustosa, pero creo que Edward va querer hacerse cargo de ellos.

—No puedo obligarlo.

—Los cuidare, pero... —sabía lo que iba a decir por eso la corté.

—Solo cuídalos mucho.

Ella asintió en silencio

—…y por favor, que sepan que su mamá siempre los va amar y que nunca voy a dejar de estar orgullosa de ellos — dije entre lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

—Por supuesto, Bella. Pero sé que Edward no va a permitir que mueras.

—No lo sé —ella se acerco a mí lentamente y me abrazó, quedé estupefacta pero correspondí.

—Veras que todo va a estar bien —susurró en mi oído—Todo.

Sí, todo tenía que estar bien y así tenía que mantener mi pensamiento. Tenía que ser optimista.

Por mis hijos.

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, y perdón por tardar tanto, es que la escuela y el trabajo y todo eso y no hago tiempo de escribir.

gracias Whiterose por la ayuda :)

Nos leemos pronto y espero muchos Reviews


	10. Chapter 10

cap.

Edward PoV.

Después de enterarnos de la mala noticia, Bella se fue destrozada, me pidió que la dejara sola y se marcho.

Lo mire a Carlisle, quien se veía tan triste y consternado como de seguro me veía. No quería perder a Bella, pero el ciclo de la vida era así para los humanos, yo no era quien para luchar contra el destino, ni contra la vida. Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, pero yo era monstruo. Un moustro demasiado egoista, que preferiria sacarle el alma antes que perderla para siempre. Por mucho que lo deceara tenía que dejar que las cosas pasaran como tenían que pasar.

Carlisme me miró con tristesa, él sabía lo mucho que todo esto significaba para mi, él deceaba tener la respuesta para salvarla sin tener que sacrificar su alma, pero este es el preció que un cuerpo sin alma debe pagar, ver a los que uno ama morír a lo largo del tiempo.

Tanto él como yo sabíamos cual era la única "cura" en este caso, pero yo no lo quería aceptar, había muchas cosas por las cuales no le podía hacer eso a Bella, yo sabía cual era el precio a pagar y ella no merecia pagarlo también.

Por otra parte estaban sus hijos, como podían unos inocentes niños ser hijos de un vampiro, no sabiamos como Bella podría ser una vez transformada, quizas no se podría controlar y hiciera cosas de las que después se arrepentiría. También es muy dificil hacerles entender lo que es su madre y que no pueden decir nada. Y luego por último estan los Voultirius como tomarian esta situación ellos.

-Edward -me llamó un muy preocupado Carlisle, yo solo atine a mirarlo, ni siquera me esforce en escuchar lo que estaba pensando. -Se lo dificil que es esto, pero tienes que tomar una decición... -me miró fijo y luego continuo -los dos, sabes a que me refiero -afirmó a la vez que yo asentía.

-No puedo, se que es la única forma de salvarla, pero no puedo, ella no se merece esto, ella es demaciado perfecta para ser un ser desalmado como yo.

-Yo creo que esa decición la debe tomar ella... -iba a continuar pero le corte con un gesto.

-Se que es su decición, pero... yo no quiero que ella se transforme, se que suena muy egoista pero es por su bien.

-Esta bien Edward -dijo lentamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento, se acomodo la corbata y me miró "sabes que cuentas con toda tu familia" pensó mientras pasaba a mi lado -nos vemos mas tarde -dijo para al fin salir.

Me levante y camine lentamente hacia la puerta, me sentía tan culpable por todo esto, me había hido para protegerla y cuando vuelvo la encuentro en esta situación, si yo habria actuado como un ser pensante todo sería tan distinto, si bien yo no podía evitar que ella se enfermera, quizas, solo quizas, si no estubieran sus hijos yo concideraria transformarla, pero no era así, yo me había equivocado, me fui dejandola sola e indefensa y ahora ella paga mis errores.

"Puedes dejar de martilizarte tanto" pensó Jasper desde abajo. "me estas matando" dijo ironicamnte con su mente, "si quieres hablar solo dime". Adoraba a Jasper por esas cosas, él siempre sentía lo que todos sentiamos, pero a su manera el trataba de darnos privacidad y si nosotros queriamos él intervenía en la situación.

Baje las escaleras a velocidad normal y mire a Jasper. Se veía tranquilo e inpacible, sentado despreocupadamente en el sillon blanco frente a la televisión, veía sin prestar atención el canal de las noticias.

-No me vendria nada mal un poco de ayuda -susurre, pero el me escucho claramente, se voltió para mirarme, me regalo una sonrisa de apoyo y luego sentí la ola de tranquilidad invadirme.

- no quiero meterme -me hablo después de un rato. Él tanto como yo stubimos pensando largo rato en la situación en que estaba la familia, yo por mi parte escuchaba lo que todos pensaban de la situación y él por la suya sentía lo que los demas sentían.

-Aunque ya te estas metiendo -dije tratando de bromear para apasiguar el ambiente.

-Porsupuesto -musitó intentando sonar ofendido. -yo creo que deberias hablar a solas con ella, respecto a que solución tomar.

-Agradesco tu ayuda Jasper, pero no me siento listo para afrontar esta situación, no soy tan valiente. -Mi hermano me miró severamente y murmuro algo casi inentendible, para luego empezar a divajar en sus pensamientos.

No queria aceptarlo pero tenía razón, debía hablar con Bella y llegar a un acuerdo, pero no ahora, ni hoy, me tomaría, un tiempo para ayudarla a vivir.

Bella PoV

Me había mantenido todo el día encerrada en mi cuarto dándole mil vueltas a lo que estaba pasando. Por una parte pensaba en mis hijos, y en que crecerian sin una madre. y por otra en cual sería la solución, pero no cabia duda que Edward se hiba a negar, además yo no estaba del todo segura en querer transformarme, no porque no quiziera estar el resto de me existencia junto a Edward, si no por mis hijos, había muchas cosas en los que ellos se veian involuvrados en esa decición, en primer lugar su seguridad, ellos correria peligro tanto de mi parte cuando sea una neofita o si llegaran aparecer otros vampiros como aquella vez, lo que sucedió con James o aun pero lo que sucedio con Jasper.

En segundo lugar es que como les haria entender a los niños lo que era sin asustarlos y como iba hacer para luego mantenerlos callados, quizas podría no decirles nada pero en algun momento se darían cuenta de que yo no envejesco y tendría que decirles.

y por último, el echo de que no podría soportar ser yo la que tenga que verlos morir a ellos cuando sean ya grandes en vez de que ellos me vean morir a mi siendo una anciana, como la vida tendría que ser.

Cualquier cosa que yo decidiera, siempre habria una persona que pagara las concecuencias. En esa situación tenía que dicidir pensando en las personas mas importantes para mi, mis hijos y Edward, lamentablemete si tomaba mi decición pensando en una de las principales opciones, el otro sufriria,en realidad, en cualquiera que yo decida, ambas partes sufririan.

Si yo decidiria seguir siendo humana, y al final muero, mis hijos perderían a su madre y Edward tendría que soportar verme morir; y si tomó la opción de ser transfomada en vampiro mis hijos tendrian que vivir siempre con el riesgo de ser lastimado y Edward sufriria por quitarme el alma.

Era una decición muy dificil de tomar.

Salí del cuarto, quería buscar a Edward y saber que pensaba sobre el tema, pero no fue necesario, él me esperaba en la puerta del cuarto.

Me acerque lentamente a él, estiro sus manos para que yo las tomaras, así lo hize, me acerco a su cuerpo y me abrazó con fuerza. Él tenía tanto miedo como yo.

-Todo estara bien -susurró para intentar reconfortarme.

-Edward, no se que hacer -respondí. -Tengo miedo. -al escucharme decir eso me abrazó con mas fuerza. -Tengo miedo de tomar la decición incorrecta.

-Bella. -dijó suavemente mientras me alejaba un poco para poder mirarme. -Cualquier cosa que decidas, lo que sea, yo estare de acuerdo. -lo mire fijamente a los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que realmente me queria decir con esas palabras? ¿Qué eliguiera transformarme, cosa a la que él siempre se negó?

Una suave melodia muy conocida comenzó a invadir el ambiente, era mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo y mire la pantalla. La llamada era de un numero desconocido, decidí atender.

-Hola -dije después de tocar la tecla correcta para iniciar la conversación. -¿Quien es?

-Hola Bella -me respondió una voz familiar, no la reconocí, pero sabía que la conocía.

-Si, ¿Quien habla?- Volví a preguntar.

-Pense que reconocerias mi voz. -Alardeó. Ese tono de voz era muy dificil de no reconocer. En seguida la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fria.

-¿Qué quieres? -respondí secamente. Edward me miró sorprendidó por el tono de voz que utilize.

-Bella, esperaba una mejor respuesta de tu parte -Edward escuchaba atento tratando de encontrar una pista de quien se trataba. -Esperaba un "hola Mike, ¿Cómo as estado?" por lo menos. -El rostro de Edward se transformó, su rostro era totalmete odio.

-Si como digas, ¿Qué quieres? -pregunte de mala manera.

-¿Y, que voy a poder querer de tí, Bella? -Me quede callada, que podía quere ese hombre de mi. -Dios, te creí mas inteligente. - iba a responder pero el continuó monologando. -Quiero conocer a mis hijos.

-¿Estas borracho? -dije sin pensar, como se le ocurría semegante cosa, después de negarlos, nunca verlos, no querer hacerce cargo de ellos, e irce con otra mujer, pretendía que yo dejaría que viera a mis hijos.

-Que graciosa eres, no estoy borracho, es lo que corresponde, soy su padre y quiero estar en su vida como tal.- al decir eso pude notar un aspice de enojo en la voz de mike.

-No -dije severamente. -Nunca voy a dejar que te acerque a ellos.

-Bella, soy su padre y es mi derecho poder hacerme cargo de mis hijos, además en el pueblo se habla mucho de tu enfermedad y... ¿con quien se van a quedar si tu lamentablemente falleces? -las palabras de ese tonto me hacian hervir la sangre.

-Con alguien que si los quieras. -dije con enojo.

-Con migo -dijo Edward enojado. -Dile. -me ordeno.

-Mis hijos se van a quedar con Edward. -Mike se quedo en silencio.

-Es así, son mis hijos y voy a luchar por quedarme con ellos. -dijo furioso. Luego corto.

Edward me miró, luego me abrazó. Ninguno dijo nada, bajamos la escalera, en la sala estaban Alice y Jasper jugando con los niños. Ambos nos miraron, era obvio que habían escucado la conversación, sus rostros los delataban.

No queria que Mike conociera a mis hijos, si bien el era el padre, nunca los había querido reconocer, nunca los concidero sus hijos, ¿por qué ahora queria conocerlos?. Tenía miedo de que el me los quisiera sacar antes de que muera, que haría yo sin mis hijos, si todo este tiempo había sobrevivido era porm ellos.

Haría lo que sea para que mis hijos no quedaran a cargo de ese moustro, si tenia que vivir para siempre para impedrilo lo haria, sin importar las concecuencias, no puedo permitir que mis hijos terminen con un padre que no los quiere que solo los busca por querar aparentar que es buna persona y quiere ser un buen padre.

Esa era mi decición, me transformare para que mis hijos crescan junto a una familia que los quiere y no con un hombre que nunca los quizo que esta con una mujer que los va a rechazar.

* * *

por favor no me odien, jajaj, perdón por tardar tanto :)

espero que les guste, y ya saben REVIEWS.

BESOS, hasta la próxima.


End file.
